


He Needs Some Time

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Series: Jack and Ydris have a baby AU [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Jack and Ydris have a baby AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: The baby starts crying and Jack needs some time to come to terms with the baby





	He Needs Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little shittier than the other one, because I forgot the ideas that I had cause I didn't write them down.

The baby was crying. Really, Jack shouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest; she was amongst two strange men in an even stranger environment and it wasn’t exactly quiet: the buzz of magic in the air was audible if you listened hard enough (’Although, for some,’ Ydris had said, ‘it is as loud as trumpets in an empty room.’)

Ydris was attempting to rock the baby to sleep, or at least so she stopped bawling. His attempts were futile. He looked at Jack in a plea for help.

‘You’re on your own here, Ydris,’ the younger man said, ‘neither of us are gonna be able to feed it and-’

‘Of course!’ the wizard said, ‘she must be hungry!’

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘And what are we gonna do about it?’ he said.

But before the words were even out of his mouth, Ydris had conjured a bottle of milk from nowhere. The baby gurgled happily and grabbed at the bottle, bringing it to her mouth. Ydris held it as the infant suckled and looked at Jack with a glint of smugness in his eye.

Jack said nothing and went back to watching the rain, which Ydris said would continue for a couple of days.

Once the bottle had been finished, Ydris set it on the counter and started rocking the baby again gently.

‘I wouldn’t do that,’ Jack said, ‘would you want to be rocked after you’d just eaten?’

The wizard promptly stopped rocking the baby. He sat down next to his boyfriend and smiled at him. ‘Do you want to hold her?’ he asked.

‘I really rather wouldn’t,’ the younger man replied, ‘she won’t like me, you know.’

‘Just… try?’ the wizard said, disappointment evident in his tone.

Jack frowned. ‘Kids just… I don’t know… my mother always said that I should be more… maternal… and I’m just… I’m not, and I can’t help that.’

‘Okay,’ Ydris said, ‘okay… I won’t push you into it. But… we may have to keep her if no one takes her from us.’

His boyfriend nodded. ‘Yeah…’ he said, ‘I guess I just have to come round to it on my own.’

The wizard smiled and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead. ‘That’s just fine,’ he said.


End file.
